The Infinity Arc
The Infinity Arc occurred after the Gamers lost possession of the Infinity Gauntlet. Following the reset of the universe, it never occurred. Furry Capture In early May 2019, the Infinity Gauntlet disappeared alongside the Power and Space Stones. This knowledge was made public by one of the only survivors following the Furry assault for the Space Stone. Two small teams were sent after the Mind and Time Stones but both stones remained in Gamer possession, though the Time Stone fell behind enemy lines alongside a small Gamer force. By mid May, the Furries had gained control over the Reality Stone, capturing a former Furry in the process. This Furry-turned-Gamer knew the location of the Soul Stone, one the few who still did. She lead them to it, where they killed her and gained possession of a fourth Infinity Stone. They sent a large army to attack the Gamers defending the Mind Stone while they went after the Time Stone. After a long and grueling battle, the Time Stone was lost to the Furries as one Gamer had an emotional outburst, due to his connections with the other now deceased Gamer. The Mind Stone remained the final Stone to be captured by the Furries. They sent a huge attack force to capture the Stone, forcing the Gamers to resort to desperate means during the battle. After bringing the Stone itself out to defend, the Gamer appeared to be victorious over the Furry forces. However, just as their victory looked assured, the Stone-wielder arrived. With the Stone in the open, Gamers scrambled to create a defense but the Stone-wielder was able to quash his opposition and headed directly toward the Stone. Despite two especially fierce defenders, one of whom dealt a near fatal blow, the Stone-wielder was able to gain the Stone and snap his fingers, wiping out half of all Gamers. Revenge With Gamers being dusted all over their front lines, leaders being wiped out without a trace and the Furries beginning to overrun the lines, the Gamer Command was sent into a panic. Chief ordered a full search for the Stones and the Stone-wielder, due to the fact only the stones could undo their own work. Gamers overheard that the Stone-wielder was hiding out on Retard Hill, causing Chief to organise a huge attack force made of everything they had spare in order to capture the Stones once more. Despite the unexpected success of the attack, it was soon discovered why. The Furries had hidden the Stones and their energy signatures once more in order to prevent someone from undoing what had been done. They went to take the Stone-wielder into captivity, but a Gamer killed him in a fit of anger. The Gamers were at a loss, with their numbers collapsing. Seeing the Furries approach, Chief set up six small teams to hunt for the Stones. The drew up plans in case they fell, detailing the exact moment they would reverse too. They were sent out as the Furries overran the last of the current front lines. Furry Occupation With no clue as to where the Stones were, the Gamer task forces were at a loss. They continued to search, informing Chief that they were not to be communicated with until they found their respective Stones. The Furries poured into Gamer territory in the hundreds of thousands, overrunning and killing thousands of the remaining Gamer forces. Gamer Command waited for any news regarding the Stones, but to no avail. The Furries began closing in on USGR capitals around the world, issuing an ultimatum stating that the Gamers must surrender unconditionally or they would destroy the cities and wipe out all the people in them. Reluctantly, the Gamers agreed in order to save the people and Furries were able to seize control. Conditions began going downhill fast, with civilians either joining and listening to the Furries or creating resistance groups in order to be free from the Furry rule. Finding the Stones Many in the old Gamer Command set up an underground system, with Chief at the head once again. The groups searching for the stones were never notified of the Furry occupation, so he knew they still had a chance to undo this damage using the Stones. Days, weeks, then months passed. More people joined the Furries, with more and more people giving in to the propaganda and constant pressure they applied. This caused many Gamers to become dishearted, with many considering leaving all together. Chief began to question whether it was worth still holding onto the tiny glimmer of hope. Just as he was about to give up permanently, he received a radio message over their old frequency of choice. "Chief? Chief... We have the Mind Stone." All those who had left were quickly informed and regathered. The task force was told of the current situation regarding occupation and immediately set out to bring the Stone back to the base. Hours later, a second group sent a similar message, stating that they had recovered the Reality Stone. Finally, after many months, the Gamers had a chance. The two forces returned home, handing the Stones over to Chief. Using the two Stones they now possessed, they finally had a way to track the other four Stones by analysing their new energy signatures. Despite their previous messages, they sent a message to the four remaining forces of the closest Stones to their locations. They waited as each force retrieved their Stone, except for one. Days passed before a brief message came through. "Power... Stone... Heavily... Guarded... Gauntlet..." It cut out after the word Gauntlet, causing a mixed mood among the underground Gamers. They were elated they knew where the Gauntlet was, but it was also heavily guarded by Furries. Gamer Command discussed a plan of action to retrieve the stone and decided they would throw everything at them, doing whatever it take to retrieve the final Stone. The Final Stone Having located the final Stone, the Gamers assembled their scattered forces. Many had partially caved, now sporting ears and tails but they were loyal all the same. Gathering any weapons they could find or take from under the noses of the Furries, their strength grew and grew. Finally, they were ready. They assembled their forces outside the Furry complex, ready to take the Stone. The Furries saw this and prepared their defense for the forthcoming attack. The Gamer launched a huge offensive, killing thousands of Furries while hundreds of their own were killed in return. They eventually breached the complex, meeting an even fiercer resistance due to the enclosed spaces. Despite the help of the stones, they were struggling due to a lack of numbers. Eventually, the Furries were put onto the back-foot and the Gamers were able to retrieve the Stone. Fixing the Universe With all the Stones in play, it was a race for both sides to place them all in the Gauntlet and snap their finger, either to undo the past few years or to wipe out the Gamers completely. The Stones changed hands as the carriers were killed and they were collected the opposing side. It looked like the Furries were going to triumph, with one of their own wielding the complete gauntlet. At the last second however, a Gamer was able to prevent them from snapping and stole the Gauntlet. Wielding it himself at the cost of his life, he snapped and undid everything. Everyone was sent months into the past to before the Furries had ever collected the Stones. Snapping again using his failing power, he destroyed both copies of the stones in the timeline, preventing their future from ever occurring. As they faded away, the Gamer had claimed a permanent victory. Category:War